<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>History Repeats by Bamf_babe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005538">History Repeats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamf_babe/pseuds/Bamf_babe'>Bamf_babe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Witcher Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, cause people want Eskel to get some comfort, just a short Tumblr prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamf_babe/pseuds/Bamf_babe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Eskel looks at Geralt across the courtyard, teaching his new child-surprise Cirilla to fight, he can't help but think back to his own and the memories that come with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel &amp; Vesemir (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Witcher Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>History Repeats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eskel watched Princess Cirilla across the courtyard. She still held the skinny and underfed look of someone who had been on the run but was slowly regaining the weight she had lost. Her cheeks were filling in again and Eskel could see life returning to her eyes. </p><p>Currently, Geralt was taking his first steps in training his child-surprise, showing her how to hold his silver longsword. She was fumbling but had a fierce determination in her that made Eskel sure she would pick up the art in no time. Geralt and Cirilla had similar coloring and their gazes shared the same intensity. Eskel was sure that soon they would be mistaken for father and daughter once they left the keep. He looked over at the protective look on Geralt’s face and thought to himself that soon Geralt would likely consider himself her father. Even it would probably take years for him to admit that.  </p><p>Eskel felt tears grow in the corner of his eyes as he gazed down at the scene and he quickly turned away, going back into the keep. He remembered too well how Deidre had looked the same way when he first brought her to Kaer Morhen. She had butter-blonde hair and eyes that lit up at the slightest hint of adventure. She had been his child surprise decades ago and she had been perfect. Now, she was gone and he had nothing but the scars on his face to remember her by.  </p><p>The day Deidre Ademeyn left, part of Eskel died with her. She had been brought to the keep for sanctuary and he was sure the others would protect her. Deidre was being hunted by mages for her power, or rather lack thereof. See, she was a child of the Black Sun and had a certain level of magic-immunity that made her a valuable commodity. It made her dangerous and desired and Eskel had been tracked across the continent while trying to protect him. The last place he had thought safe was with his brothers. Geralt was not there. Apparently, two before he had met a traveling bard and was off with him, singing songs and writing poetry or some other such rot.</p><p>By the time Deidre had been brought to the keep she was scared, not unlike Cirilla now, and her magic was just as uncontrolled. Sabrina, a mage, had followed them and when Deidre saw her approach, she grew terrified and lashed out, sending slashes across Eskel’s face. The look in her face was one of such fear and self-loathing that it haunts him to this day. She ran and he has not heard from her since.</p><p>He wanted to chase after her, to comfort her and let her know that he would never turn her away but he was in too much pain. He couldn’t see for all the blood in his eyes and the searing pain across his face. By the time he felt well enough to travel and danger of infection had passed, there was no trace of Deidre. Her magic hid her well. Eskel never told anyone, save his brothers and father, how he received the scars. If anyone asked, he would reference some beast or monster he had fought. He could never implicate his daughter. </p><p>Still, she never returns and seemingly vanishes. He doesn’t know if he would welcome or loathe communication. </p><p>He hesitantly reached up to his face and gently touched the scars that lay there. That was years ago and while they were healed the scars would always remain. It had become his defining feature and it gave him a reminder of everything he had lost. He couldn’t stand to see his brother go through the same motions of love and heartbreak he did. </p><p>Eskel turned the corner and there was Vesemir, reading a book on a table. His mentor looked up at him and saw the state he was in. He said nothing but motioned for Eskel to sit down. </p><p>Eskel gratefully took the seat across from Vesemir and set his elbows on the table, his hands on the back of his head. </p><p>“I can’t do it, Vesemir,” he said, “I can’t watch history repeat itself like this, it’s too painful. He asked me to train her you know?”</p><p>Eskel let out a broken little laugh, “He asked <em>me</em> to train <em>her</em>. I am trying to be polite but it hurts to watch.”</p><p>He looked up and saw Vesemir staring back at him, holding eye contact and his gaze was steady. </p><p>“I don’t know what to do,” Eskel said.</p><p>Vesemir sighed and began talking, “When you brought Deidre to the keep I was terrified. I made a mistake in allowing her brother to be here and Sabrina to track her. If I had fully supported you in protecting her, maybe,” here he paused, and glanced at Eskel’s scars, “maybe it would have been different.”</p><p>“All we can do is learn from our mistakes and keep moving forward. Now, I pray that I won’t make the same mistakes and we will do better this time around.”</p><p>Vesemir reached across the table and held onto Eskel’s shoulder. He leaned into the touch like a lifeline. </p><p>“You did everything you could have done for your girl. Just as Geralt will do everything he can for hers. But the past is not a weight to be carried but lessons to learn. Support your brother in this, if you want to be sure of him avoiding your fate.”</p><p>Eskel thought on this, imagined Geralt alone and Cirilla lost. He vowed to never let that come to pass. He would train his brother’s new charge and protect both of them, even from themselves. Still, the memories he held carried much weight and he began to cry. His face pressed into the hard oak of the table. </p><p>He heard Vesemir get up and move over to his side and sit down beside him. He leaned into his father’s side and allowed himself to grieve, for just a moment. </p><p>Tomorrow he had a niece to train. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was just a little prompt someone on tumblr wanted, might do more with this if I ever want to...maybe...let me know if you want to send me any prompts on tumblr I do Witcher stuff at and everything else</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>